With the development of science and technology, the use of the liquid crystal display devices is becoming more and more extensive. For improving the presentation of colors on the liquid crystal display device, a layer of color film is provided on an array substrate of a conventional liquid crystal display device, so that three primary colors RGB can be realized on the array substrate, and an alignment operation between the array substrate and the color film substrate can be eliminated, so as to get a better presentation of full-colors on the liquid crystal display device. The above technique is called COA (Color Filter on array) technique.
FIG. 1 shows a schematic diagram of a conventional COA substrate. A pixel electrode 12 is directly formed on a color filter 11. After a backlight passes through the COA substrate, three-color lights RGB are thus formed.
In order to prevent the crosstalk phenomenon when a liquid crystal display device is working, the pixel electrode 12 of the COA substrate will comprise a plurality of regions which are formed with different extending angles, thereby achieving a multi-domain display. As shown in FIG. 1, a pixel electrode region and an interval region 13 must necessarily exist in the COA substrate. When the above-mentioned liquid crystal display device is working, an electric field intensity sensed by the liquid crystal molecules corresponding to the interval region 13 of the COA substrate is weaker, so that the light penetration rate of a display region corresponding to the interval region 13 is decreased, thereby affecting the display quality of the liquid crystal display device.
Accordingly, it is necessary to provide a COA substrate and a crystal display panel to solve the above technical problems.